rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dislexyc's Darg Race Seasson 1
Seasson 1 of Dislexyc's Darg Race consists of 10 queens and 10 episodes. Show made by Dislexyc (NOT AT ALL COPIED BY ORIMOXX) The seasson premiered on July 9th, 2018 with Fiesta Salsa as the Winner of the seasson and Chicken Nugget as Miss Congeniality of the seasson. Contestants Episode 1: First Impressions * Special Guest Judge: Jay-z. * Mini Challenge: Take part in a photoshoot under water. * Mini Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend. * Mini Challenge Prize: Organic Air from MariahCarey & Co * Main Challenge: Design an outfit that represents you as a queen. * Runway Theme: First impressions. * Main Challenge Winner: Chicken Nugget. * Main Challenge Prize: A 5 year subscription on SeanCody.com. * Bottom 2: Stanky Layne Matthews & Flopyoncé. * Lip Sync Song: Single Ladies - by Beyoncé. * Eliminated: Flopyoncé. * Lip stick message: "Stream my album LEMONADE on Deezer. Fiesta Salsa, hope you lose." Episode 2: I should've been Blac Chyna, the Rusical * Special Guest Judges: '''Nina Bonina Brown & Shea Couleé. * '''Mini Challenge: '''Snort as much cocaine as you can. The first two people to pull a Whitney Houston will win! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Kris & Dyslexia. * Mini Challenge Prize: Be the teamleader of the Main Challenge. * Main Challenge: Rusical. You're in teams of 5 and 4. * Runway Theme: Pretty in pink * Main Challenge Winner: Dyslexia. * Main Challenge Prize: '''Free "How to be a skinny legend!" lessons that are worth 500$. * '''Bottom 2: '''Momager & Bruce Jenner. * '''Lip Sync Song: '''Happy birthday mom!! -by Kardashians & Jenners. * '''Eliminated: Bruce Jenner. * Lip stick message: '''"Momager isn't a woman, she has a bigger dick than me. Bye everyone!" '''Episode 3: Good Morning Nigeria! * Special Guest Judge: Jason Nash * Mini Challenge: Fit a cheerio around your waist. The skinniest ones will win! * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Raini Rodriguez & Skinny Legend * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Be the teamleader of the Main Challenge * '''Main Challenge: '''Host a morning show in Nigeria with your team. You're in teams of 4. * '''Runway Theme: Slutty nurse. * Main Challenge Winner: Raini Rodriguez * Main Challenge Prize: 300$ Meet & Greet with Kameron Michaels. * Bottom 2: Skinny Legend & Daddy * Lip Sync Song: I love you Jesus - by Trisha Paytas * Eliminated: Skinny Legend * Lip stick message: "You guys are some fat dykes. Raini you're a fake skinny" Episode 4: SNATCH GAME! * Special Guest Judge: Millie Bobby Brown * Mini Challenge: NO MINI CHALLENGE! * Mini Challenge Winner: ----- * Mini Challenge Prize: '''----- * '''Main Challenge: It's Snatch Game time!! If you don't know how to play Snatch Game, you're a fat. * Runway Theme: Your snatch game character. * Main Challenge Winner: Stanky Lame Meatjuice * Main Challenge Prize: A special car made for flooring homos. * Bottom 2: Momager & Dyslexia * Lip Sync Song: Friday - by Rebecca Black * Eliminated: '''Dyslexia * '''Lip stick message: "I'm could not read lyric.. pleas bring me bakk for al starts" Episode 5: Fatty Makeover Challenge! * Special Guest Judges: Donatella Versace * Mini Challenge: Quick drag and do a hoedown * Mini Challenge Winner: Fiesta Salsa * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the fatties to the queens. * Main Challenge: Turn these fatties with no life to skinny legends. * Runway Theme: From Supersized to Super Skinny * Main Challenge Winner: Stanky Lame Meatjuice * Main Challenge Prize: Free Liposuction * Bottom 2: '''Fiesta Salsa & Sam Puckett * '''Lip Sync Song: Twerk - by Lady * Eliminated: Chicken Nugget * Lip stick message: ----''' * '''LAST WORDS: * Cries in chicken nugget * Episode 6: Read for filth! * Special Guest Judges: Wendy Waleiams * Mini Challenge: NO MINI CHALLENGE! * Mini Challenge Winner: ------- * Mini Challenge Prize: ------- * Main Challenge: Read each one of the fatties you're competing against to filth. * Runway Theme: Red for filth. * Main Challenge Winner: Fiesta Salsa * Main Challenge Prize: Lipsync lessons from Trixie Mattel worth 995$ pr lesson. * Bot tom 2:'''Momager & Stanky Lame Meatjuice * '''Lip Sync Song: Duck Duck Goose - by CupcakKe * Eliminated: Skinnies you both stay. * Lip stick message: '''-------- '''Episode 7: Live Stand-up comedy * Special Guest Judges: Cardi b * Mini Challenge: Do an obby on Roblox, the one who finishes first wins. * Mini Challenge Winner: Stanky Lame Meatjuice * Mini Challenge Prize: '''35.000 robux * '''Main Challenge: Perform a live Stand-up comedy show in front of 40 skinny legends. * Runway Theme: Amber Alert! * Main Challenge Winner: Fiesta Salsa * Main Challenge Prize: Used underwear from Shawn Mendes * Bottom 2: Momager & Daddy * Lip Sync Song: I'm Vanjie - by Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Eliminated: DADDY * Lip stick message: This fatty Stanky Lame Meatjuice is more manly than me. die Episode 8: The Supersized and Superskinny ball! * Special Guest Judges: Jeffree Star * Mini Challenge: NO MINI CHALLENGE! * Mini Challenge Winner: ------- * Mini Challenge Prize: ------- * Main Challenge: Come up with 3 different looks that are 3 different sizes, XXXL, M and XXXS. * Runway Theme: XXXL, M and XXXS * Main Challenge Winner: Stanky Lame Meatjuice * Main Challenge Prize: Free Lipsdicks (Onika Beauty Collection) * Bottom 2: Momager & Sam Puckett * Eliminated: Momager * Lip Sync Song: Pussy - by Lady * Lip stick message: Kourt, Khlo, I think i jusut made up a word! Poverty! Episode 9: Grand Finale! * Eliminated: '''Sam Puckett * '''Runner-Up: Stanky Lame Meatjuice * Winner of the seasson: Fiesta Salsa Episode 10: Reunion! * Miss Congeniality: Chicken Nugget | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}